Fourth Season's Dandelion
by arcanisve
Summary: Musim terus berganti dan pucuk-pucuk dandelion mekar bersamaku. Mengirimkan kisah bersama angin yang menerbangkan benih-benihnya. "Kita berdua, Draco, adalah pucuk dandelion dan tangkainya." /Oneshot / RnR?


Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

.

.

callyxcorolla present

Fourth Season's Dandelion

.

.

xxx

 _From the sweet spring..._

xxx

Ketukan langkah-langkah kaki menuruni tangga bergema di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Hening. Dipantulkan oleh dinding bata yang seandainya sejernih kaca akan menampillkan bayangan seorang gadis berambut brunette yang menunduk membaca buku sembari berjalan.

Adalah Hermione yang melangkah pelan menuju lubang lukisan nyonya gemuk. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandang dari buku di genggamannya saat melewati ruang rekreasi yang sepi. Akhir pekan. Semua sedang melakukan entah apa dan entah dimana tepatnya, di bawah rimbunan daun-daun hijau yang dihembus angin. Di luar sana.

"Hermione?"

Langkah Hermione membeku.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Si gadis brunette berbalik, mendapati seorang rekan seasramanya sedang duduk di sofa sudut ruang rekreasi. Meja di depan gadis jangkung dengan rambut marun panjang itu dipenuhi perkamen dan buku-buku tebal.

"Hai Ginny," Hermione tersenyum. "Kau tidak keluar?"

Ginny Weasley menggeleng. "Kau mau kemana sore-sore begini?"

Pertanyaan retoris. Ginny jelas tahu kebiasaannya.

"Perpustakaan."

Ginny menyeringai jahil, "Jadi sekarang Hogwarts punya perpustakaan outdoor?" godanya. "Di pinggir Danau Hitam?"

Hermione tersenyum. Benar, kan? Ginny tahu. Meskipun tidak lebih dari itu.

"Harry dan Ron mana?" Hermione mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mereka sudah ke lapangan Quidditch. Sebentar lagi aku menyusul. Gila, Harry benar-benar keranjingan mengalahkan Ravenclaw," gerutu Ginny.

"Titip salamku buat mereka . Aku belum bertemu mereka seharian ini."

"Okay, akan kusampaikan salammu." Ginny kemudian nampak berpikir, "Tapi aku tidak titip salam untuk kekasihmu, ya?"

Hermione mencibir.

Ginny terkekeh, "Tapi bilang padanya, dia masih tampan. Jangan bilang-bilang Harry."

Menggelengkan kepala, Hermione melangkah menuju lubang lukisan. Di belakangnya Ginny berseru, "Titipan harus disampaikan, Hermione!"

Hermione mengabaikannya, mendorong lukisan Nyonya Gemuk lalu berjalan keluar. Mengacuhkan Nyonya Gemuk yang berteriak-teriak titip salam untuk lukisan bangsawan tampan di lantai dua.

Apa ini hari menitip salam sedunia?

Hermione berjalan menyusuri lorong, menuruni beberapa tangga, membalas ber-hai pada beberapa anak yang menyapanya. Melewati meja-meja panjang yang kosong, melewati Aula Depan, keluar dari pintu mahogani besar yang terbuka lebar.

Ia menatap sekeliling, sore hari yang cerah.

Musim semi.

Berjalan ke arah danau, ia berpapasan dengan beberapa anak kelas enam yang menenteng belanjaan dari Hogsmeade. Yah, cuaca yang cerah membuat orang-orang betah berada di luar tadi dirinya juga ke Hogsmeade bersama Harry dan Ron, jika saja kedua sahabatnya itu tidak bersikeras untuk mengadakan acara sharing-sharing temu pikiran tim Quidditch Gryffindor, untuk kemudian hendak mengadakan latihan sesorean penuh.

Ambisius sekali.

Danau Hitam memantulkan pohon-pohon birch yang berderetan di sepanjang tepinya. Daun-daun tengah menghijau hari-hari ini, dan bebungaan bermekaran. Awan gemawan tipis di langit, sesekali menurunkan gerimis. Ilalang yang semakin meninggi seiring Hermione berjalan menuju sisi jauh danau dihembus angin menggelitik kakinya. Celotehan riang teman-teman sekolahnya semakin tertinggal jauh di belakang.

Hermione melewati kumpulan pohon birch yang cukup rapat, yang menghalangi tempat yang hendak ditujunya dari mata-mata ingin tahu anak-anak Hogwarts. Tidak ada yang mendatangi tempat ini selain dirinya, jadi tempat itu aman.

Tempat rahasianya.

Bukan. Tempat rahasia _mereka_.

Selepas kerumunan pohon birch, hamparan ilalang pun kembali terlihat. Tetapi ilalang yang berbeda karena dia bisa melihat pucuk-pucuk putih di atas daunnya. Bola-bola mungil yang akan beterbangan jika dihembus angin.

Padang dandelion di pinggir danau hitam. Dan tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya selain dirinya.

Salah lagi. Selain _mereka_.

Karena Hermione bisa melihatnya. Seseorang itu. Duduk di atas permadani hijau yang beriak, menatap Danau Hitam, punggungnya menghadap Hermione. Tapi Hermione mengenalinya. Bagaimana tidak, jika pemandangan itulah yang dia dapat acapkali dia datang kemari.

Tidak. Tidak selalu seperti itu. Terkadang tubuh itu rebah, kepalanya nyaris tersembunyi diantara ilalang, demikian pula rambut pirangnya yang terkamuflase oleh rimbunan pucuk dandelion. Terkadang seseorang itu sudah tahu ia akan datang, dan iris abu-abunya akan menatapnya yang menyeberangi padang dengan berbinar, yang dirinya tahu mati-matian disembunyikan oleh sang pemilik.

Dan di tempat ini adalah salah satu dari sedikit saat Hermione bisa melihat iris abu-abu itu berbinar.

xxx

Gadis itu mengayun-ayunkan kaki telanjangnya di air, menciptakan riak yang melingkar-lingkar hingga ke tengah danau. Rambut cokelat bergelombangnya menutupi sisi wajahnya yang ia tundukkan. Kenapa rambut itu terlihat makin rapi dan menawan seiring berjalannya waktu?

Draco Malfoy melemparkan butiran kerikil ke tengah danau, tapi si gadis tak terusik.

"Tidak ke Hogsmeade?"

Hermione mendongakkan wajahnya menatap seraut wajah yang mengangkat alis ingin tahu. Dia menggelengkan kepala sambil mengerutkan bibir. "Harry dan Ron sedang latihan Quidditch," jawabnya.

"Aku bertanya kenapa kau tidak ke Hogsmeade, bukannya kenapa dua badut itu tidak kesana," Draco mendengus.

Hermione menyipitkan mata, "Jangan mulai—"

"Katakan pada mereka tidak perlu susah-susah latihan, karena Slytherin akan mengalahkan mereka di pertandingan selanjutnya."

"Kubilang jangan mulai," Hermione mendengus. "Dan harusnya kau mengatakan 'kalian' alih-alih 'mereka'. Dan si 'kalian' lah yang akan menghabisi Slytherin."

"Lihat saja."

Hermione mencibir.

Tiba-tiba Hermione mengangkat kedua kakinya dari air dan ia duduk bersila, menghadap Draco. "Bagaimana jika aku memintamu untuk kalah di pertandingan selanjutnya," dia berkata sembari mengangkat alis.

"Tidak kusangka Gryffindor selicik ini."

"Jadi jawabannya iya atau tidak?"

" _Nope_."

Hermione menelengkan kepala. "Benar-benar _nope?_ Bahkan kalau aku bilang kita bisa makan malam di Madam Rosmerta sehabis pertandingan?"

"Aku mau saja mengalah untukmu, tapi tidak untuk kukang-kukang berbaju merah itu."

Hermione meninju lengan Draco. Dan ketika ia hanya mengangkat alis, dia mendesah. "Bisakah kau tidak mengatai mereka di depanku?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatai _mu_ di depanmu. Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti mengatai—"

"Kukang-kukang berbaju merah itu di depanku. Ya, ya, terserah."

Hermione berdiri. Dan setelah memberi Draco tatapan yang paling kesal, dia berjalan ke arah kastil.

"Kau marah?" Draco berseru.

"Ya, tapi tenang saja aku hanya marah padamu, bukan pada semua ular-ular berkulit hijau itu," Hermione berteriak tanpa menoleh. "Jadi aku masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memantrai mereka semua sehingga pertandingan Quidditch dibatalkan."

"Kau harus memberi tawaran yang lebih menarik kalau ingin aku mengalah di pertandingan. Bagaimana dengan cincin pertunangan di Madam Louisa's Jewelry?" Draco kembali berseru.

" _Wake up, Draco!_."

xxx

 _...to the bright summer..._

xxx

Menjadi kekasih seorang Draco Malfoy adalah hal terakhir yang Hermione pikir bisa dia lakukan di Hogwarts. Tapi faktanya, Hermione yakin bahwa padang dandelion pun sudah bosan melihat mereka berdua di sana sepanjang sore. Hampir setiap hari.

Jangan tanya bagaimana mereka berdua bisa berakhir bersama, karena bahkan Hermione sendiri pun tidak akan bisa menjawabnya.

Pasca Perang Hogwarts, dunia sihir seakan berkabut. Siapa yang salah, siapa yang benar. Siapa yang melakukan kejahatan karena diancam, siapa yang melakukan kebaikan hanya untuk mencari muka. Siapa yang memang tokoh protagonis sejak awal,siapa yang awalnya antagonis kemudian memunggungi musuh untuk membela jalan cerita menuju arah yang sejatinya. Semua berkabut. Beberapa spot berkabut begitu tipisnya sehingga para pengadil bisa mengadili sambil berkipas-kipas, bersabda ringan menjebloskan yang salah ke Azkaban dan mengerek yang berjasa ke panggung penghargaan. Tapi di beberapa kumpulan tokoh kabutnya begitu tebal sehingga mereka dibuat pusing apakah harus menjebloskan ke penjara atau cukup memberi hukuman kerja sosial saja.

Hermione tidak pernah peduli. Sudah terlalu lelah untuk peduli. Biar mereka menuding siapa yang benar siapa yang salah, yang penting Lord Voldemort sudah pergi.

Baginya, akhir perang adalah awal dari dunia yang baru.

Dunia yang memperbolehkannya jatuh hati pada pesona putera mahkota mantan pelahap maut terkemuka.

Siapa peduli apakah Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy harusnya dijebloskan ke Azkaban. Oh, tentu saja Hermione peduli. Tapi apa daya seorang murid Hogwarts menghadapi intrik politik yang tak pernah sekalipun bersih. Yang jelas mereka tak akan bisa membangkitkan kembali pangeran kegelapan. Tapi kalau Lucius Malfoy nanti berulah lagi, mungkin melabeli dirinya sebagai pangeran kegelapan, Hermione pasti melawannya.

Tapi saat ini, tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts, adalah awal dari saat semua orang bisa mengambil napas panjang-panjang karena tidak perlu berlari-lari. Tempat semua orang bisa merebahkan diri di tepi danau, bersantai tanpa takut ada mantera bercahaya hijau yang menyasar. Mungkin akan bertemu seseorang pemberi warna pada hidupnya, di tepi air memantulkan birunya langit.

Itu, kalimat terakhir itu, adalah cerita perjumpaan Hermione dan Draco, sebenarnya. Perjumpaan pertama setelah perang di mana hanya ada mereka berdua di satu tempat. Awal dari segalanya.

Tidak, Hermione tidak suka menceritakannya. Dia lebih suka menyimpannya di hati, mengingat-ingatnya sekali-kali. Mungkin suatu saat kisah itu akan terbang seperti benih-benih dandelion dan semua bisa mendengarnya. Tapi tidak sekarang.

Untuk sekarang, dia lebih menikmati menatap musim yang terus berganti sembari berbaring di rerumputan.

xxx

Karena Draco menyukai musim.

Entah sejak kapan, tapi mengamati musim dan menghitung hari terasa begitu menenangkan. Cukup mengamati dan menghitung, lebih baik daripada mencemaskan apa yang akan terjadi keesokan harinya.

Seperti musim ini, bukankah sangat indah. Musim yang berisi kisah tentang ombak laut yang kebiru-biruan, menantang luasnya langit tanpa awan. Kala panasnya udara pun tak mampu menguapkan tetesan peluh para pejalan kaki. Kala anak-anak kecil hirau pada sekelilinngnya, berlari-lari menghamburkan debu ke udara musim panas.

Tentang high-heels yang harus dijinjing agar sang empunya tidak terbenam dalam pasir putih yang luas menghampar di depan mata.

Seharusnya.

Kalau mereka tidak terkurung di Aula Besar yang saat ini sudah disulap menjadi ruang dansa untuk acara perpisahan mereka. Benarkah dirinya akan lulus tahun ini?

Draco mengulurkan sesuatu pada gadis dengan gaun violet yang tengah menjadi pasangan dansanya.

"Apa ini sihiran?"

Draco menggeleng. "Aku memetiknya tadi sore, Granger."

Serumpun dandelion.

Hermione tersenyum menerimanya. "Kenapa memberiku ini? Semua memberi bunga mawar pada pasangan dansanya."

"Mungkin itu hadiah perpisahan untuk Hogwarts? Bukankah kita seperti dandelion, tidak peduli di mana kita berada sekarang, mungkin di Hogwarts, suatu saat kita akan terbang ke jalannya sendiri-sendiri, seperti benih dandelion."

Menyipitkan mata, Hermione menyikutnya. "Kenapa kau tidak romantis sekali. Memang kau saat ini sedang berdansa dengan Hogwarts?"

Draco menyeringai, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hermione. "Mungkin," dia berkata pelan, "Ini adalah tanda cintaku untukmu. Seperti angin menerbangkan benih dandelion, aku akan menerbangkanmu, Granger. Dan kau akan mekar di tempatku membawamu."

Hermione menahan tawa.

"Kurasa kita harus berdansa."

xxx

 _...through the dim autumn..._

xxx

Musim gugur tahun ini seharusnya berarti Hermione lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di flatnya. Ujian masuk Departemen Penegakan Hukum Sihir baru dimulai bulan depan dan dirinya harus belajar keras mempersiapkan hal itu.

Tapi yang terjadi tidak persis seperti itu. Hermione lebih suka belajar di cafe yang sepi, atau berjalan-jalan ke tempat yang jauh. Mungkin mengunjungi The Burrow dan mencicipi masakan Mrs Weasley, alih-alih berada di flat. Karena pelatihan auror sudah dimulai sejak beberapa minggu lalu.

Dan itu artinya Draco tidak akan ada di flatnya. Flat _mereka_.

"Granger, di mana kemejaku kau taruh?"

Meskipun malam ini mereka berdua ada di sana.

"Granger," suara Draco mendekat dan kepalanya muncul dari pintu. "Berhenti bermain air dan cepat bersiap. Kita hampir terlambat."

Hermione mendesah, meletakkan penyiram tanaman yang sejak tadi ia buat mainan, menyiram tanaman dandelion di balkon flat mereka. Setidaknya hal itu bisa mengurangi kegugupannya.

"Haruskah kita pergi?" Hermione menggigit bibir.

Draco menyandarkan badannya di pintu, tersenyum.

"Kalau kita tidak pergi, orangtuaku tidak akan bisa melihat betapa cantiknya calon menantunya ini."

Malfoy Manor tidak akan pernah jadi tempat favorit Hermione. Meskipun bangunan megah itu sekarang nampak lebih hidup dibandingkan dengan kali terakhir Hermione berada di sana. Gerbang yang semula pengetuknya akan menjadi wajah menyeramkan dan menanyai sang pengunjung apa tujuannya kesana, sekarang hanya membentuk lambang keluarga Malfoy yang elegan. Merak albino mereka masih ada tentunya, berjalan-jalan di pelataran dan nampak kontras dengan daun-daun yang berguguran membentuk karpet kecokelatan.

Bagian dalamnya tetap dingin, kalau Hermione boleh berpendapat. Meskipun bara api di perapian berderak, tidak bisa memecah atmosfer yang membekukan di kediaman turun temurun keluarga tersohor ini.

Terutama di ruang makan utama bangunan, tempat mereka berada saat ini. Lucius Malfoy sang kepala keluarga berada di ujung meja, Narcissa Malfoy di sebelahnya. Draco dan Hermione duduk bersebelahan, dan Hermione merasa seakan tengah berada di persidangan.

Puding cokelat hangat tidak bisa mencairkan suasana.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu, Miss Granger." Suara sang Madam Malfoy manis tentu saja, tapi Hermione merasakan nada dingin di dalamnya.

Dan seperti itu percakapan yang berlangsung setelahnya.

Hermione berusaha menahannya, tentu saja. Menjawab dengan sopan ketika ditanya, meskipun pertanyaan dua Malfoy senior itu selalu mengandung sindiran. Dia hanya harus bisa menahannya, dan berhasil.

Setidaknya sampai Draco keluar untuk mengambil wine di ruang penyimpanan.

"Miss Granger," Lucius Malfoy memainkan pucuk dandelion di dalam vas yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di atas meja makan. Kenapa bunga kesukaannya dan Draco ada di sana malam itu?

"Dandelion tetaplah dandelion. Sejauh apapun benihnya terbang, tetaplah tumbuh menjadi dandelion. Bahkan meskipun tumbuhnya kelak di rawa-rawa. Itulah yang kuharapkan dari keluargaku, Miss Granger. Darah murni yang tidak pernah tercemari. Meskipun putraku sekarang hidup di lingkungan yang penuh lumpur."

"Kurasa kau bisa memahami filosofi itu, Miss Granger. Mengingat bagaimana kau dan putraku selalu bergulingan di ilalang itu beberapa waktu terakhir. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu."

Lucius menjentikkan jarinya, benih dandelion itu berguguran di atas meja.

"Dan jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa menghentikannya."

xxx

Draco tidak menemukan Hermione di ruang makan sekembalinya dia mengambil wine.

Orangtuanya masih menikmati hidangan, hanya berkata kalau Hermione pulang lebih dulu karena ada urusan mendadak. Mereka bilang Hermione tidak mau Draco ikut pergi dan mengganggu acara makan malam keluarga mereka. Dia tidak percaya, tentu saja.

Apalagi melihat pucuk dandelion yang benihnya berguguran di atas meja. Ibunya biasanya tidak akan membiarkan hal itu merusak dekorasi makan malam mereka.

Kecuali dilakukan dengan sengaja.

Draco juga tidak bisa menemukan Hermione di flat mereka. Atau di rumah orangtuanya. Atau di The Burrow. Atau di manapun.

Dan tinggal satu tempat tersisa. Tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi ketika perlu berdiam diri tanpa diganggu siapapun. Tempat yang selalu mereka kunjungi ketika mereka bahkan sudah tidak seharusnya berada di sana.

Tepi danau hitam.

Dan malam ini, bayangan seorang gadis terpantul di riak air Danau Hitam, bersama dengan bulan yang berkabut.

"Granger."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, kalau itu yang kau takutkan," Hermione berkata bahkan tanpa menolehkan wajah.

"Bukankah sejak dulu itu yang kita lakukan? Mari lalui ini bersama sampai akhir, Draco."

Dan, selalu, pucuk-pucuk dandelion yang mencatat ikrar mereka malam itu.

xxx

... _til the very end of winter_...

xxx

Ini adalah kisah tentang detik ini, menyeruakkan kilasan musim-musim yang telah lalu. Tentang butiran salju yang tempyas ke balkon flat mereka, membawa serpih cinta yang menolak dipinggirkan.

"Tunggulah beberapa waktu."

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya? Kita bisa menghindari orangtuamu meskipun tetap berada di Lon—"

Draco mengecup bibir Hermione.

"Dengarkan ini. Aku akan berangkat mengikuti misi pelatihan ke Italia ini. Aku akan mengerjakan tugasku dengan baik, dan aku akan ditugaskan di Italia. Kita akan hidup di sana bersama."

Bukan itu yang Hermione khawatirkan.

"Ini bukan latihan. Ini penugasan nyata. Bagaimana bisa seorang _trainee_ dikirimkan ke misi berbahaya seperti itu? Ini sama saja dengan pelahap maut—"

"Dan itu kenapa aku sangat cocok dengan misi ini."

"Tidakkah itu terlalu berbahaya?" Hermione berkata putus asa.

"Kalau ada waktu untuk menunjukkan pada dunia, inilah saatnya."

Saatnya?

Saatnya butiran salju mengirimkan angin perpisahan?

"Dan kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian musim dingin ini?"

Draco tersenyum. "Aku akan selalu mengirimkan kabar. Bahkan aku akan kembali sebelum musim dingin berakhir."

Dan Hermione merapatkan jubahnya. Karena musim dingin tahun ini akan benar-benar dingin.

xxx

Dan kabar yang dijanjikan Draco itu memang tiba sebelum musim dingin berakhir, tiba bersamanya pulang.

Dan adakalanya salju membawa kabar yang membuatnya ingin tuli.

Hanya agar tidak mendengarnya.

Kabar yang akan terus menghantuinya sementara dia berdiri di kejauhan, tak terlihat di balik rimbunan pohon birch yang dahan-dahan meranggasnya ditutupi salju.

Kabar yang akan terus menghantuinya sementara dia menatap warna-warna yang mengabur oleh butiran bening di iris hazelnya. Jubah-jubah hitam. Payung-payung hitam. Salju putih. Mawar semerah darah.

Nisan kelabu.

Dan ketika langkah-langkah kaki itu menjauh, Hermione mendekat. Dan berlutut di depan patung malaikat yang berdiri di samping batu kelabu. Dengan rangkaian bunga yang beku.

Dandelionnya telah tertimbun salju.

Dan apa daya, itu yang ia serukan di dalam hatinya sementara tongkat sihirnya mengarah tepat ke jantungnya. Apa daya ketika dandelion di musim keempat ini berguguran dihempas salju.

 _Kita berdua, Draco, adalah pucuk dandelion dan tangkainya._

Mungkinkah sebatang tangkai bisa hidup ketika kuntum bunganya telah terbang?

Maka biarlah ia terbang, mungkin salju akan menghempaskannya dan mereka akan dipertemukan...

xxx

... _forever_.

xxx

...di musim-musim yang mungkin akan datang.

"Avada kedavra."

Bisikan itu ditiup angin.

.

.

.

-END-

.

.

A/N : Halo :)

Angst nya fail ya? Maafkan T,T

Udah itu aja Leave reviews for me? Fav follow juga boleh sekali. See you :*

Oh btw, i just love dandelion. Mungkin ada yang mau ngirimin saya? ( _Maybe, you, Draco. If you want to reunite with Hermione in afterlife, you have to send me some bouquete_ u,u)

Dan, saya mau bilang terima kasih buat reviewers yang sudah review fic saya sebelumnya. Telat banget ya, maafkan.

Juga mau promosi kalau boleh, mungkin ada yang lagi gabut, silahkan visit original saya di /user/andfelt terimakasiih :)

It's really udah now. See you :*

.


End file.
